thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Choice
About Choice Joined on the 29th of June, 2008. Known for being one of the most well-known background posters. Choice suffers from depression and a rare skin condition that most likely means he will never lose his virginity (though his skin condition is getting better, he'll probably still never get laid). Choice is half Mexican. He visited the Philippines for two weeks during June '09 (11th - 26th), where he failed yet again to lose his virginity. He has a pretty awesome nose. Overall a relatively laid back, respected poster. Beginnings Started off as a WoW OT poster under the name of Destroyyou during the summer of '07. He had moderate attention as a poster during his short time there. Choice left the WoW OT around December '07 until his return in summer '08. While there he noticed The TLDR in Qwee's signature and decided to check it out. Adventures in the TLDR Choice started out on the TLDR as Destroyyou, which had been his somewhat well-known moniker on the OT. His only connection was with Silvermage, and to a lesser extent with Saelene and Qwee. At first he was welcomed by the forum for being active; but, becoming increasingly comfortable with the forum and not knowing many Tilders he found himself in the dreaded negative rep margin. While Choice was under constant barrage for being a shit poster, Qwee came to his aid: as a sweaty beacon (haha, bacon) of jockstrap, come to keep in tact the cup of Choice's posting persona. Thus his later claim-to-fame for being a tote nonposter on the TLDR. Choice still did not like the negative attention he had received, despite Qwee's attempts. He turned to the only weapon, the only card, that he could still draw and play: his Deadkiwi-sized mouth. He grabbed hungrily for each poster's pip-cock, and by this way he soon found a little known poster named Destu's dick in his mocha hand. Destu suggested a name change, as Destroyyou did not cut it for the hardballin' TLDR atmosphere, and Choice (the name, not the poster) was then born (he was probably born a decade or so before that). Although the sun rarely shown in the TLDR, Choice could imagine what its light looked like. A psychedelic mix of purples, blues, pinks, and greens, swirling and leaking into his eyes just as Porcupine Tree told him. He imagined this light while posting, and it gave him hope to keep on truckin', as it were. The hope did not turn out to be unfounded: he realized that his posting reputation was slightly increasing each day, and that even his posts were magically increasing each time he posted! Excited, he grabbed for his clipboard, flipping through pages of useless scientific jargon that he didn't understand, and then nodded sagely. It appeared that as one posted on the TLDR, the post count of that particular poster increased at a rate of 1:1 (post made per post count, respectively). Those that had not even given him the privilege of even negative attention, soon paid him interest in that respect. Oh yes, indeed. He soon found that the psychedelic light that was GAT and the other British forum invasions were not as brilliant as his mind described, and that he still hungered for attention. This was when he found Pintsized. Pintsized, being one of the elders of the TLDR, took Choice under his wing and allowed Choice to befriend himself to him. Fidelman, eating his damned pizza rolls and being jealous, instantly took a disliking to this new friendship, and the forum did not feel his background rage. Choice, still innocent to the ways of the forum, defended himself against the attacks, and a feud was created. It died quickly, however. Choice was then invited to join in the TLDR L4D games, where he became acquainted with the mini-clique associated with it: Destu, Karst, Village, Xavir, MichaelBuble, and Slappymcnutface. Also playing were Pintsized, his buddy; Lazrik, the Serbian; Foxtrot, the OT legend of 2007; and Brambles. Choice has since become friends with Destu, and Choice's bond with him and Pint still hold today. Current Adventures Nothing noteworthy. Category:People Category:TLDR Members Category:Mexican-American Posters Category:Attempted suicides Category:Left 4 Dead Crew Category:TF2 Crew